powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranger Keys
The Ranger Keys (レンジャーキー, Renjā Kī) are used by the Gokaigers to Gokai Change into their ranger forms or those of past Super Sentai teams. They are mysterious special items which appeared after the 34 past Sentai teams sacrificed their powers. There were dispersed all over the universe. The Red Pirate Trio, AkaRed, Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia, knowing that with them they would find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, collected them and put them in a chest in the Gokai Galleon. Basco betrayed the two, wanting the Keys and the Treasure for himself, conspiring with Zangyack to attack the ship. AkaRed gave the Ranger Key chest to Marvelous before departing. However, it was revealed that they didn't find them all, as Basco found the keys of the Sixth Rangers afterwards. These keys were later taken by the Gokaigers, but Basco revealed that he had keys of Extra Rangers and Bangai Heroes as well. Kai Ozu revealed that to obtain the Greatest Treasure, the full power of the keys of all 34 Sentai teams must be unlocked. Normally stored in their chest called the Gokai Treanger Box (ゴーカイトレンジャーボックス, Gōkai Torenjā Bokkusu), or in a Gokai Buckle, the Ranger Keys fold to form a key which can allow the user to become a Gokaiger or access the powers of one of the previous 34 Sentai groups by using it on the Mobirates. By using it on the weapons it can activate a Final Wave (ファイナルウェイブ, Fainaru Weibu) attack. Basco can summon manifestations of Sixth Rangers and Bangai Heroes by putting the keys in his magic trumpet and playing it. Though the Ranger Keys are kept in the chest on the Gokai Galleon, the Gokaigers can use them on Earth thanks to a link in their bucklers set-up by Navi, in which the desired key will appear. Aside from the five Gokaiger keys, the other Ranger Keys are not specific to any of the five Gokaigers. While the Gokaigers can primarily transform into a previous Super Sentai hero of their color, the Gokaigers can use a Ranger Key of any color. In the events of the film Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, each of the Gokaigers transforms into a different previous red hero. When their representative color was not on on the previous team, the Gokaiger can transform into the closest analog. For example, if the Gokaigers were to transform into the Gaorangers, Gokai Green would transform into GaoBlack and Gokai Pink would transform into GaoWhite. If the gender of the original hero is different, the Gokaiger's transformed suit will match the style used by their gender. For example, when Gokai Blue and Gokai Yellow transform into MagiBlue and MagiYellow in episode 1, the MagiBlue suit is in the male Magiranger style and the MagiYellow suit in the female style. If an original Sentai Warrior comes on contact with their respective Ranger Keys, as shown in Shushuuto THE SPECIAL and Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the keys will glow and they will automatically transform. Basic Keys List *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' Ranger Keys '(海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャーレンジャーキー, ''Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā Renjā Kī): These keys are the main Ranger Keys used by the Gokaigers. They can also be used in GokaiOh to execute the ''Gokai Star Burst ''finisher. When these keys are used along with the Gokai Silver Key, they summon the Kanzen Soul, allowing GokaiOh, GouJyuJin and Engine Machalcon to combine into Kanzen GokaiOh. **GokaiRed Key''' (ゴーカイレッドキー, GōkaiReddo Kī): Captain Marvelous's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into GokaiRed. **'GokaiBlue Key' (ゴーカイブルーキー, GōkaiBurū Kī): Joe Gibken's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into Gokai Blue. **'GokaiYellow Key' (ゴーカイイエローキー, GōkaiIerō Kī): Luka Millfy's personal Ranger Key that allows her to transform into GokaiYellow. **'GokaiGreen Key' (ゴーカイグリーンキー, GōkaiGurīn Kī): Don Dogoier's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into GokaiGreen. **'GokaiPink Key' (ゴーカイピンクキー, GōkaiPinku Kī): Ahim de Famille's personal Ranger Key that allows her to transform into GokaiPink. *''Himitsu Sentai Goranger'' Ranger Keys '(秘密戦隊ゴレンジャーレンジャーキー, ''Himitsu Sentai Gorenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gorangers or summon the Variblune and combine with GokaiOh to form Goren GokaiOh. '''Note: These keys are generally used whenever both Gokaiger weapons are used for a Final Wave finisher alongside the Gokaiger's own key. **AkaRanger Key (アカレンジャーキー, AkaRenjā Kī) **AoRanger Key (アオレンジャーキー, AoRenjā Kī) **KiRanger Key (キレンジャーキー, KiRenjā Kī) **MomoRanger Key (モモレンジャーキー, MomoRenjā Kī) **MidoRanger Key (ミドレンジャーキー, MidoRenjā Kī) *''J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai'' Ranger Keys '(ジャッカー電撃隊レンジャーキー, ''Jakkā Dengekitai Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the J.A.K.Q. team. **Spade Ace Key (スペードエースキー, Supēdo Ēsu Kī) **Dia Jack Key (ダイヤジャックキー, Daiya Jakku Kī) **Heart Queen Key (ハートクインキー, Hāto Kuin Kī) **Clover King Key (クローバーキングキー, Kurōbā Kingu Kī) **Big One Key (ビッグワンキー, Biggu Wan Kī) *Battle Fever J Ranger Keys (バトルフィーバーJレンジャーキー, Batoru Fībā Jei Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Battle Fever team. '''Note: The Gokaigers first use the Battle Fever Keys in The Flying Ghost Ship. **Battle Japan Key (バトルジャパンキー, Batoru Japan Kī) **Battle Cossack Key (バトルコサックキー, Batoru Kosakku Kī) **Battle France Key (バトルフランスキー, Batoru Furansu Kī) **Battle Kenya Key (バトルケニアキー, Batoru Kenia Kī) **Miss America Key (ミスアメリカキー, Misu Amerika Kī) *''Denshi Sentai Denziman Ranger Keys '(電子戦隊デンジマンレンジャーキー, Denshi Sentai Denjiman Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Denzimen. **DenziRed Key (デンジレッドキー, DenjiReddo Kī) **DenziBlue Key (デンジブルーキー, DenjiBurū Kī) **DenziYellow Key (デンジイエローキー, DenjiIerō Kī) **DenziGreen Key (デンジグリーンキー, DenjiGurīn Kī) **DenziPink Key (デンジピンクキー,'' DenjiPinku' 'Kī'') *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan Ranger Keys (太陽戦隊サンバルカンレンジャーキー, ''Taiyō Sentai San Barukan Renjā Kī''): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Sun Vulcans. The Greater Power of this Sentai Group was stolen by Basco, but was later retrieved when Basco infused the Greater Power into the Sun Vulcan Keys. **VulEagle Key (バルイーグルキー, BuruĪguru Ki) **VulShark Key (バルシャークキー, BuruShāku Ki) **VulPanther Key (バルパンサーキー, BuruPansa Ki) *Dai Sentai Goggle V ''Ranger Keys '(大戦隊ゴーグルファイブレンジャーキー, Dai Sentai Gōguru Faibu Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Goggle V group. **GoggleRed Key (ゴーグルレッドキー, GōguruReddo Ki) **GoggleBlack Key (ゴーグルブラックキー, Gōguru'Burakku Kī) **GoggleBlue Key (ゴーグルブルーキー, Gōguru'Burū Kī)''' **GoggleYellow Key (ゴーグルイエローキー, ''Gōguru'Ierō Kī'') **GogglePink Key (ゴーグルピンクキー,'' GōguruPinku Kī'') *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Ranger Keys''' (科学戦隊ダイナマンレンジャーキー, Kagaku Sentai Dainaman Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Dynamen. **DynaRed Key (ダイナレッドキー, DainaReddo Kī) **DynaBlack Key (ダイナブラックキー, DainaBurakku 'Kī) **DynaBlue Key (ダイナブルーキー, DainaBurū Kī) **DynaYellow Key (ダイナイエローキー, DainaIerō Kī) **DynaPink Key (ダイナピンクキー, DainaPinku Kī) *''Choudenshi Bioman'' Ranger Keys (超電子バイオマンレンジャーキー, Chōdenshi Baioman Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Biomen. **Red One Key (レッドワンキー, Reddo Wan Kī) **Green Two Key (グリーンツーキー, Gurīn Tsū' Kī) **Blue Three Key (ブルースリーキー, Burū Surī Kī) **Yellow Four Key (イエローフォーキー, Ierō Fō Kī) **Pink Five Key (ピンクファイブキー, Pinku Faibu Kī) *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman'' Ranger Keys (電撃戦隊チェンジマンレンジャーキー, Dengeki Sentai Chenjiman Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Changemen. The Greater Power of this Sentai Group was stolen by Basco, but was later retrieved when Basco infused the Greater Power into the Changeman Keys. **Change Dragon Key (チェンジドラゴンキー, Chenji Doragon Kī) **Change Griffin Key (チェンジグリフォン, Chenji Gurifon Kī) **Change Pegasus Key (チェンジペガサスキー, Chenji Pegasasu Kī) **Change Mermaid Key (チェンジマーメイドキー, Chenji Māmeido Kī) **Change Phoenix Key (チェンジフェニックスキー, Chenji Fenikkusu Kī) *'''Chōshinsei Flashman ''Ranger Keys' ''(超新星フラッシュマンレンジャーキー, Chōshinsei Furasshuman''' Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Flashmen.The Greater Power of this Sentai Group was stolen by Basco, but was later retrieved when Basco infused the Greater Power into the Flashman Keys. **Red Flash Key (レッドフラッシュキー, ''Reddo Furasshu Ki) **Green Flash Key (グリーンフラッシュキー'', Gurīn Furasshu Ki'') **Blue Flash Key (ブルーフラッシュキー, Burū Furasshu Kī) **Yellow Flash Key (イエローフラッシュキー, Ierō Furasshu Kī) **Pink Flash Key (ピンクフラッシュキー, Pinku Furasshu 'Kī) *Hikari Sentai Maskman Ranger Keys (光戦隊マスクマンレンジャーキー, ''Hikari Sentai Masukuman Renjā Kī''): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Maskmen. The Greater Power of this Sentai Group was stolen by Basco'', but was later retrieved when Basco infused the Greater Power into the Maskman Keys.'' **Red Mask Key (レッドマスクキー, Reddo Masuku Kī) **Black Mask Key (ブラックマスクキー, Burakku Masuku Kī) **Blue Mask Key (ブルーマスクキー, Burū Masuku Kī) **Yellow Mask Key (イエローマスクキー, Ierō Masuku Kī) **Pink Mask Key (ピンクマスクキー, Pinku Masuku Kī) *[[Choujuu Sentai Liveman|Choujuu Sentai Liveman ']]'Ranger Keys''' (超獣戦隊ライブマンレンジャーキー, Chōjū Sentai Raibuman Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Livemen or transform GokaiOh into Super Live Robo to execute the Super Big Burst finisher'.' **Red Falcon Key (レッドファルコンキー, Reddo Farukon Kī) **Yellow Lion Key (イエローライオンキー, Ierō Raion Kī) **Blue Dolphin Key (ブルードルフィンキー, Burū Dorufin Kī) **Black Bison Key (ブラックバイソンキー, Burakku Baison' Kī'') **Green Sai Key (グリーンサイキー, Gurīn Sai Kī) *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ranger Keys''' (高速戦隊ターボレンジャーレンジャーキー, Kōsoku Sentai Tāborenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Turborangers. **Red Turbo Key (レッドターボキー, Reddo Tābo Ki) **Black Turbo Key (ブラックターボキー'', Burakku Tābo Ki'') **Blue Turbo Key (ブルーターボキー, Burū Tābo Ki) **Yellow Turbo Key (イエローターボキー, Ierō Tābo Ki) **Pink Turbo Key (ピンクターボキー, Pinku Tābo Ki) *''Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman ''Ranger Keys (地球戦隊ファイブマンレンジャーキー, Chikyū Sentai Faibuman Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Fivemen. The Greater Power of this Sentai Group was stolen by Basco, but was later retrieved when Basco infused the Greater Power into the Fiveman Keys. Note: The Gokaigers first use the Fiveman Keys in 199 Hero Great Battle. **FiveRed Key (ファイブレッドキー, FaibuReddo Kī) **FiveBlue Key (ファイブブルーキー, FaibuBurū Kī) **FiveBlack Key (ファイブブラックキー, FaibuBurakku Kī) **FivePink Key (ファイブピンクキー, FaibuPinku Kī) **FiveYellow Key (ファイブイエローキー, FaibuIerō Kī) *'[[Choujin Sentai Jetman|''Chōjin Sentai Jetman ]]Ranger Keys (鳥人戦隊ジェットマンレンジャーキー, Chōjin Sentai Jettoman Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Jetmen. **Red Hawk Key (レッドホークキー, Reddo Hōku Ki) **Black Condor Key (ブラックコンドルキー, Burakku Kondoru Kī) **Yellow Owl Key (イエローオウルキー'', Ierō Ōru Ki'') **White Swan Key (ホワイトスワンキー, Howaito Suwan Kī) **Blue Swallow Key (ブルースワローキー'', Burū Suwarō Ki'') *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger Ranger Keys''' (恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャーレンジャーキー, Kyōryū Sentai Jūrenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Zyurangers. The Greater Power of the Zyurangers is used for the GouJyuRex mode of GokaiSilver's mecha. **TyrannoRanger Key (ティラノレンジャーキー, TiranoRenjā Kī) **MammothRanger Key (マンモスレンジャーキー, ManmosuRenjā Kī) **TriceraRanger Key (トリケラレンジャーキー, TorikeraRenjā Kī) **TigerRanger Key (タイガーレンジャーキー, TaigāRenjā Kī) **PteraRanger Key (プテラレンジャーキー, PuteraRenjā Kī) *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Ranger Keys (五星戦隊ダイレンジャーレンジャーキー, Gosei Sentai Dairenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Dairangers or transfer Qi from GokaiOh to GouJyuJin to initiate the Gokai GouJyu Qi-Power Bomber attack. **RyuuRanger Key (リュウレンジャーキー, RyūRenjā Kī) **ShishiRanger Key (シシレンジャーキー, ShishiRenjā Kī) **TenmaRanger Key (テンマレンジャーキー, TenmaRenjā Kī) **KirinRanger Key (キリンレンジャーキー, KirinRenjā Kī) **HououRanger Key (ホウオウレンジャーキー, HōōRenjā Kī) *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' Ranger Keys '(忍者戦隊カクレンジャーレンジャーキー, ''Ninja Sentai Kakurenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Kakurangers or summon Ninjaman to fight alongside GokaiOh. **NinjaRed Key (ニンジャレッドキー, NinjaReddo Kī) **NinjaWhite Key (ニンジャホワイトキー, NinjaHowaito Kī) **NinjaBlue Key (ニンジャブルーキー, NinjaBurū Kī) **NinjaYellow Key (ニンジャイエローキー, NinjaIerō Kī) **NinjaBlack Key (ニンジャブラックキー, Ninja Burakku Kī) *Chōriki Sentai Ohranger ''Ranger Keys' (超力戦隊オーレンジャーレンジャーキー, Chōriki Sentai Ōrenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Ohrangers. The Greater Power of the Ohrangers is used to complete the GokaiGalleon Buster. **OhRed Key (オーレッドキー, ŌReddo Kī) **OhGreen Key (オーグリーンキー, ŌGurīn Kī) **OhBlue Key (オーブルーキー, ŌBurū Kī) **OhYellow Key (オーイエローキー, ŌIerō Kī) **OhPink Key (オーピンクキー, ŌPinku Kī) *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Ranger Keys (激走戦隊カーレンジャーキー, Gekisō Sentai Kārenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Carrangers or initiate the Gokai Radical Racing Slash ''spinout attack in GokaiOh. **Red Racer Key (レッドレーサーキー, ''Reddo Rēsā Kī) **Blue Racer Key (ブルーレーサーキー, Burū Rēsā Kī) **Green Racer Key (グリーンレーサーキー, Gurīn Rēsā Kī) **Yellow Racer Key (イエローレーサーキー, Iero Resa Ki) **Pink Racer Key (ピンクレーサーキー, Pinku Rēsā Kī) *''Denji Sentai Megaranger ''Ranger Keys (電磁戦隊メガレンジャーレンジャーキー, Denji Sentai Megarenjā Renjā Kī): '''Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Megarangers.' **MegaRed Key (メガレッドキー, ''MegaReddo Kī) **MegaBlack Key (メガブラックキー, MegaBurakku Kī) **MegaBlue Key (メガブルーキー, MegaBurū Kī) **MegaYellow Key (メガイエローキー, MegaIerō Kī) **MegaPink Key (メガピンクキー, MegaPinku Kī) *'''Seijū Sentai Gingaman ''Ranger Keys '(星獣戦隊ギンガマンレンジャーキー, Seijū Sentai Gingaman Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gingamen. **GingaRed Key (ギンガレッドキー, GingaReddo Kī) **GingaGreen Key (ギンガグリーンキー, GingaGurīn Kī) **GingaBlue Key (ギンガブルーキー, GingaBurū Kī) **GingaYellow Key (ギンガイエローキー, GingaIerō Kī) **GingaPink Key (ギンガピンクキー, Ginga Pinku Kī) *'''Kyūkyū Sentai GoGo-V ''Ranger Keys '(救急戦隊ゴーゴーファイブレンジャーキー, Kyūkyū Sentai GōGō Faibu Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the GoGo-V siblings or summon the Chemical Extinguishers to initiate the Victory Splash attack and then execute the Gokai Prominence attack. **GoRed Key (ゴーレッドキー, GōReddo Kī) **GoBlue Key (ゴーブルーキー, GōBurū Kī) **GoGreen Key (ゴーグリーンキー, GōGurīn Kī) **GoYellow Key (ゴーイエローキー, GoIero Ki) **GoPink Key (ゴーピンクキー, GōPinku Kī) *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger ''Ranger Keys (未来戦隊タイムレンジャーレンジャーキー, Mirai Sentai Taimurenjā' Renjā Kī''): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Timerangers. The Greater Power of the Timerangers is used for the GouJyuDrill mode of GokaiSilver's mecha. When a Timeranger Key other than TimeFire is used in GoZyuDrill, it allows the mech to travel through time. **TimeRed Key (タイムレッドキー, TaimuReddo Kī) **TimePink Key (タイムピンクキー, TaimuPinku Kī) **TimeBlue Key (タイムブルーキー, TaimuBurū Kī) **TimeYellow Key (タイムイエローキー, TaimuIerō Kī) **TimeGreen Key (タイムグリーンキー, TaimuGurīn Kī) *[[Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger|''Hyakujū Sentai Gaoranger ]]Ranger Keys' (百獣戦隊ガオレンジャーレンジャーキー, Hyakujū Sentai Gaorenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gaorangers or summon GaoLion and combine with GokaiOh to form Gao GokaiOh. **GaoRed Key (ガオレッドキー, GaoReddo Kī) **GaoYellow Key (ガオイエローキー, GaoIero Kī) **GaoBlue Key (ガオブルーキー, GaoBurū Kī) **GaoBlack Key (ガオブラックキー, GaoBurakku Kī) **GaoWhite Key (ガオホワイトキー, GaoHowaito Kī) *'[[Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger|''Ninpū Sentai Hurricaneger ]]Ranger Keys''' (忍風戦隊ハリケンジャーレンジャーキー, Ninpū Sentai Harikenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers or summon Fuuraimaru and combine with GokaiOh to form Hurricane GokaiOh. Note: When inserted into the Mobirates, this group of Keys announces two team names instead of one: "Hurricaneger" for the Hayate Hurricanegers and "Gouraiger" for the Inazuma Gouraigers, mainly because the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers come from different ninja schools. **HurricaneRed Key (ハリケンレッドキー, HarikenReddo Kī) **HurricaneBlue Key (ハリケンブルーキー, HarikenBurū Kī) **HurricaneYellow Key (ハリケンイエローキー, HarikenIerō Kī) **KabutoRaiger Key (カブトライジャーキー, KabutoRaijā Kī) **KuwagaRaiger Key (クワガライジャーキー, KuwagaRaijā Kī) *'[[Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger|''Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger]] Ranger Keys''' (爆竜戦隊アバレンジャーレンジャーキー, Bakuryū Sentai Abarenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Abarangers. The Greater Power of the Abarangers is used for the GouJyuJin mode of Gokai Silver's mecha. When these keys are used along with the AbareKiller Key, GokaiOh swaps arms with GouJyuJin to become GouJyu GokaiOh. **AbareRed Key (アバレッドキー, AbareReddo Kī) **AbareBlue Key (アバレブルーキー, AbareBurū Kī) **AbareYellow Key (アバレイエローキー,'' AbareIerō Kī'') **AbareBlack Key (アバレブラックキー, AbareBurakku Kī) *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' Ranger Keys (特捜戦隊デカレンジャーレンジャーキー, Tokusō Sentai Dekarenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Dekarangers or summon the Patrol Striker from within GokaiOh to become Deka GokaiOh. Note: The DekaRed Key is first used by Gokai Green in Epic on Ginmaku. **DekaRed Key (デカレッドキー, DekaReddo Kī) **DekaBlue Key (デカブルーキー, DekaBurū Kī) **DekaGreen Key (デカグリーンキー, DekaGurīn Kī) **DekaYellow Key (デカイエローキー, DekaIerō Kī) **DekaPink Key (デカピンクキー, DekaPinku Kī) *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' Ranger Keys (魔法戦隊マジレンジャーレンジャーキー, Mahō Sentai Majirenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Magirangers or summon Magi Dragon from within GokaiOh to become Magi GokaiOh. Note: The MagiRed Key is first used by Gokai Pink in Epic on Ginmaku. **MagiRed Key (マジレッドキー, MajiReddo Kī) **MagiYellow Key (マジイエローキー, MajiIerō Kī) **MagiBlue Key (マジブルーキー, MajiBurū Kī) **MagiPink Key (マジピンクキー, MajiPinku Kī) **MagiGreen Key (マジグリーンキー, MajiGurīn Kī) *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' Ranger Keys '(轟轟戦隊ボウケンジャーレンジャーキー, ''Gōgō Sentai Bōkenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Boukengers or summon DaiBouken to attack the enemy before giving GokaiOh the GoGo Ken for the Gokai Adventure Drive attack. '''Note: The BoukenRed Key is first used by Gokai Blue in Epic on Ginmaku. **BoukenRed Key (ボウケンレッドキー, BoukenReddo Ki) **BoukenBlack Key (ボウケンブラックキー, BōkenBurakku Kī) **BoukenBlue Key (ボウケンブルーキー, BoukenBurū Ki) **BoukenYellow Key (ボウケンイエローキー, BoukenIero Ki) **BoukenPink Key (ボウケンピンクキー, BōkenPinku Kī) *''Jūken Sentai Gekiranger ''Ranger Keys (獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャーレンジャーキー, Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gekirangers or summon the GekiBeasts for the Gokai Great Geki Geki Beast ''attack. '''Note': The GekiRed Key is first used by Gokai Yellow in Epic on Ginmaku. **GekiRed Key (ゲキレッドキー, GekiReddo Kī) **GekiYellow Key (ゲキイエローキー, GekiIerō Kī) **GekiBlue Key (ゲキゲキブルーキー, GekiBurū Kī) **GekiViolet Key (ゲキバイオレットキー, GekiBaioretto Kī) **GekiChopper Key (ゲキチョッパーキー, GekiChoppā Kī) *''Engine Sentai Go-onger'' Ranger Keys (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャーレンジャーキー, Enjin Sentai Gōonjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Go-ongers or summon Engine Machalon and combine with GokaiOh to form Go-On GokaiOh. Note: The Go-on Red Key is first used by Gokai Red in Epic on Ginmaku. **Go-On Red Key (ゴーオンレッドキー, Gōon Reddo Kī) **Go-On Blue Key (ゴーオンブルーキー, Gōon Burū Kī) **Go-On Yellow Key (ゴーオンイエローキー, Gōon Ierō Kī) **Go-On Green Key (ゴーオングリーンキー, Gōon Gurīn Kī) **Go-On Black Key (ゴーオンブラックキー, Gōon Burakku Kī) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Ranger Keys (侍戦隊シンケンジャーレンジャーキー, Samurai Sentai Shinkenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Shinkengers or combine GokaiOh and GaoLion into Shinken GokaiOh. **Shinken Red Key (シンケンレッドキー, Shinken Reddo Kī) **Shinken Blue Key (シンケンブルーキー, Shinken Burū Kī) **Shinken Pink Key (シンケンピンクキー, Shinken Pinku Kī) **Shinken Green Key (シンケングリーンキー, Shinken Gurīn Kī) **Shinken Yellow Key (シンケンイエローキー, Shinken Ierō Kī) *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' Ranger Keys '(天装戦隊ゴセイジャーレンジャーキー, ''Tensō Sentai Goseijā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Goseigers or summon the Gosei Headders for the Gokai All Headders Great Strike ''attack. **Gosei Red Key (ゴセイレッドキー, ''Gosei Reddo Kī) **Gosei Pink Key (ゴセイピンクキー, Gosei Pinku Kī) **Gosei Black Key (ゴセイブラックキー, Gosei Burakku Kī) **Gosei Yellow Key (ゴセイイエローキー, Gosei Ierō Kī) **Gosei Blue Key (ゴセイブルーキー, Gosei Burū Kī) Gokai Silver's Ranger Keys These keys (bar Gokai Silver) were originally found by Basco after Marvelous took the main Ranger Keys. These 15 keys were taken off him when the Gokaigers defeated his Ranger clones. Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller), Burai (DragonRanger) and Naoto Takizawa (TimeFire) created the Gokai Silver powers in the afterlife, along with a sixteenth 6th Ranger Key, which they gave to Gai Ikari when he proved himself. The other sixth Ranger keys now belong to Gai. Unlike most Ranger Keys, which just announce their team names when in use, the Shurikenger and Gosei Knight keys announce the name of the Ranger themselves, while the Go-on Gold and Go-On Silver Keys announce the name of the Go-On Wings due to different affliations with those members (Gosei Knight was once a Headder, Shurikenger is from a different ninja school than the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers, and the Sutou Siblings were an elite team before the Go-Ongers were formed). *'GokaiSilver Key '(ゴーカイシルバーキー, GokaiShirubā Kī): Gai Ikari's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into Gokai Silver. When this key is used with the other Gokaiger Keys, it summons the Kanzen Soul, allowing GokaiOh, GouJyuJin and Engine Machalcon to combine into Kanzen GokaiOh. *DragonRanger Key (ドラゴンレンジャーキー, DoragonRenjā Kī): This key can be used to transform GoJyuDrill into GoJyuRex. *KibaRanger Key (キバレンジャーキー, KibaRenjā Kī) *KingRanger Key (キングレンジャーキー, KinguRenjā Kī) *MegaSilver Key (メガシルバーキー, MegaShirubā Kī) *TimeFire Key''' (タイムファイヤーキー, Taimu Faiyā Kī): This key can be used to summon GoJyuDrill from the year 3000. *'GaoSilver Key '(ガオシルバーキー, GaoShirubā Kī) *'Shurikenger Key '(シュリケンジャーキー, Shurikenjā Kī) *'AbareKiller Key '(アバレキラーキー, AbareKirā Kī): This key can be used to transform GoJyuRex into GoJyuJin. When used on its own, the AbareKiller Key allows GouJyuJin to execute the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin attack. When this key is used with the other Abaranger Keys, GouJyuJin swaps arms with GokaiOh to become GouJyu GokaiOh. *'DekaBreak Key '(デカブレイクキー, DekaBureiku Kī) *'MagiShine Key '(マジシャインキー, MajiShain Kī) *'BoukenSilver Key '(ボウケンシルバーキー, BōkenShirubā Kī) *'Go-On Gold Key '(ゴーオンゴールドキー, Gōon Gōrudo Kī) *'Go-On Silver Key '(ゴーオンシルバーキー, Gōon Shirubā Kī) *'Shinken Gold Key '(シンケンゴールドキー, Shinken Gōrudo Kī) *'Gosei Knight Key '(ゴセイナイトキー, Gosei Naito Kī) Extra Ranger/Bangai Hero Keys :After losing his Sixth Ranger keys to the Gokaigers, Basco ta Jolokia revealed that he had keys of Extra Ranger and Bangai Heroes as well. The Black Knight key was taken from him by Gai in Episode 20. Gai later took the remaining keys in Episode 31. *'Signalman Key' (シグナルマンキー, Shigunaruman Kī) *'Black Knight Hyuuga Key' (黒騎士ヒュウガキー, Kuro Kishi Hyūga Kī): Given to Gai by Hyuuga himself during the Gokaiger's second fight with Basco after retrieving the Black Knight Key. It holds the Gingamen's Greater Power. When this key is used in GouJyuJin, it allows for the Brave Beast Firece Cut ''attack. *'DekaMaster Key''' (デカマスターキー, Dekamasutā Kī) *'DekaSwan Key' (デカスワンキー, Dekasuwan Kī) *'MagiMother Key' (マジマーサキー, Majimāsa Kī) *'Wolzard Fire Key' (ウルザードファイヤーキー, Uruzādo Faiyā Kī'')'' *'Great Sword Man Zubaan Key' (大剣人ズバーンキー, Daikenjin Zubān Kī) *'Black Lion Rio Key' (黒獅子リオキー, Kurojishi Rio Kī) *'Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele Key' (臨獣カメレオン拳メレキー, Rinjū Kamereonken Mere Kī) *'Princess Shinken Red Key' (姫シンケンレッドキー, Hime ShinkenReddo Kī) Miscellaneous Ranger Keys *'AbarePink Key' (アバレピンクキー, AbarePinku Ki): Given to Ahim by Emiri Imanaka-Sanjyo herself. Like with Emiri, the Key only gives Ahim the improvised costume with no powers at all. This is the only known key not to originate from the Great Legend War. It is implied that Ahim got rid of the key, as when GouJyu GokaiOh forms, Ahim doesn't appear in the split-screen effect. *''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Ranger Keys '(特命戦隊ゴーバスターズレンジャーキー, Tokumei Sentai Gōbasutāzu Renjā Kī): Keys of the first three Go-Busters have been announced as part of a new wave of merchandise, though it is unknown if they will appear in the series. Keys for the two new Go-Busters (Beet Buster and Stag Buster), along with a new BuddyRoid, was later announced. **Red Buster Key (レッドバスターキー, Reddo Basutā Kī) **Blue Buster Key (ブルーバスターキー, Burū Basutā Kī) **Yellow Buster Key (イエローバスターキー, Ierō Basutā Kī) **Beet Buster Key (ビートバスターキー, Bīto Basutā Kī) **Stag Buster Key (スタッグバスターキー, Sutaggu Basutā Kī) ** Unknown BuddyRoid Key (未知バディロイドキー, Michi Badiroido Kī) *AkaRed Key''' (アカレッドキー, AkaReddo Kī): This key has been announced as part of a new wave of merchandise, though it is unknown if it will appear in the series. *'Kamen Rider OOO Keys' [仮面ライダーOOO (オーズ)キー, Kamen Raidā Ōzu Kī]: A series Keys based on Kamen Rider OOO's different forms from the series have been announced as part of a new wave of merchandise. These were hinted to be in the market when people who've bought the Mobirates toy discovered hidden sounds when it misread their keys. **Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Key (仮面ライダーオーズタトバキー, Kamen Raidā Ōzu Tatoba Kī) **Kamen Rider OOO Gatakiriba Key (仮面ライダーオーズガタキリバキー, Kamen Raidā Ōzu Gatakiriba Kī) **Kamen Rider OOO Latorartar Key (仮面ライダーオーズライトラーターキー, Kamen Raidā Ōzu Raitorātā Kī) **Kamen Rider OOO Sagohzo Key (仮面ライダーオーズサゴーゾキー, Kamen Raidā Ōzu Sagōzo Kī) **Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Key (仮面ライダーオーズタジャドルキー, Kamen Raidā Ōzu Tajadoru Kī) **Kamen Rider OOO Shauta Key (仮面ライダーオーズシャウタキー, Kamen Raidā Ōzu Shauta Kī) **Kamen Rider OOO Putotyra Key (仮面ライダーオーズプトティラキー, Kamen Raidā Ōzu Putotira Kī) Combined Ranger Keys Gai has the ability to combine multiple keys into one. He's been shown to combine two keys into one as well as fifteen keys into a super mode key, the Anchor Key. *'Go-on Wings Key' (ゴーオンウイングスキー, Gōon Uingusu Kī): Combined form of the Go-On Gold and Silver Keys when Gai couldn't decide which to choose''.'' *'Gokai Christmas Key' (ゴーカイクリスマスキー, Gōkai Kurisumasu Kī): Combined form of the Gokai Red and Gokai Green Keys, with a gold Gokaiger emblem on the helmet. * Gold Anchor Key '(ゴールドアンカーキー, ''Gōrudo Ankā Kī): After Gai somehow fused the keys of Go-On Silver and Go-On Gold, Don would later suggest that he do the same with all 15 Sixth Ranger keys using his imagination. After Gai pleaded for it, all 15 Sixth Rangers banded together to form the Golden Anchor Key, a key shaped like an Anchor with all the Sixth Rangers faces on it. Gai normally uses his Ranger Keys by placing them inside his Gokai Cellular and then scanning them, but the Anchor Key is instead inserted in a slot in the buttom of the Gokai Cellular. When activated it forms an armor similar to the key around his chest and armor running down the sides of his legs. His helmet is pushed down and the Gokai Spear changes to Anchor Mode. In this form, he gains an increase in both speed and strength and is able to use a third variant of his Final Wave, called 'Gokai Legendream '(ゴーカイレジェンドリーム, Gōkai Rejendorīmu). By inserting the Gokai Silver Key and swinging the Gokai Spear, he summons the spirit of the past 15 Sixth Rangers. First MegaSilver, GaoSilver, MagiShine, BoukenSilver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver and Gosei Knight use their weapons to fire at the enemy. Next DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak and Shinken Gold slash at (or in DekaBreak's case punch) the enemy to finish it off, and Gai himself performs the final attack by slashing the enemy with the Gokai Spear. When first used, the attack seemed to tire him out. During the fight with Wolzard Fire and Zubaan in Crash!! Secret Operations, Gai uses an alternative Gold Mode Final Wave called '''Gokai Legend Crash (ゴーカイレジェンドクラッシュ, Gōkai Rejendo Kurasshu), which involves Gai swinging the Gokai Spear with devestating results, while manifestations of Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, BoukenSilver, and Gosei Knight phased in and out as Gai swings the Spear. Golden Mode.jpg Golden Final Wave 1.jpg Golden Mode Final Wave.jpg 5 Gold Modes.jpg|The other 5 Gokaigers in Gold Mode 9GokaiRed Gold Mode.jpg|Gokai Red Gold Mode In Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, Gokai Red can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become . However, as it is Gai's key, Gokai Red's Gold Mode is identical to Gokai Silver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Red Rangers. As shown in cards, Gai's Gold Mode can be used by the rest of the Gokaigers as well. Ranger Keys by preference Below are charts of the most commonly-used Ranger Keys by each Gokaiger. Also featured are Basco's Bangai Hero keys. Note: The GokaiChristmas Key, the six Go-Busters Keys, the AkaRed Key, and the seven Kamen Rider OOO Keys are not pictured. Marvelous' Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Captain Marvelous' Ranger Keys (1 of 2 Marvelous' Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Captain Marvelous' Ranger Keys (2 of 2) Joe's Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Joe Gibken's Ranger Keys (1 of 2) Joe's Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Joe Gibken's Ranger Keys (2 of 2) Luka's Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Luka Millfy's Ranger Keys (1 of 2) Luka's Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Luka Millfy's Ranger Keys (2 of 2) Don's Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Don Dogoier's Ranger Keys (1 of 2) Don's Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Don Dogoier's Ranger Keys (2 of 2) Ahim's Ranger Keys 1.jpg|Ahim de Famille's Ranger Keys (1 of 2) Ahim's Ranger Keys 2.jpg|Ahim de Famille's Ranger Keys (2 of 2) Gai's Ranger Keys.jpg|Gai Ikari's Ranger Keys Basco's Ranger Keys (plus combos).jpg|Basco ta Jolokia's former Ranger Keys & Gai Ikari's Hybrid Ranger Keys (Note: Gokai Christmas is not pictured) Trivia *Gai's combined keys aren't the first combination of heroes. A similar occurance appeared in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, where BoukenRed and Zubaan's respective counterparts combined to form the Red Sentinel Ranger Battlizer. **Unlike the Battlizer in question, the suits in question are two suits (and helmets) combined, making the suits somewhat original, the helmet moreso. *The Extra Ranger/Bangai Hero Keys are the only Ranger Keys that are not used by a specific Gokaiger. However, each Extra Ranger/Bangai Hero Key has only been used by one Gokaiger (with the exception of the Princess ShinkenRed Key, which has been used by both female Gokaigers). **Gokai Red - Wolzard Fire **Gokai Blue - DekaMaster **Gokai Yellow - Great Sword Man Zubaan, MagiMother **Gokai Green - Signalman, Black Lion Rio **Gokai Pink - DekaSwan, Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele **Gokai Silver - Black Knight Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger